It's Complicated
by FroggyFeet
Summary: Altair and Ezio are in their last year of school, and find out that crushing on your teacher doesn't always lead to private tutoring in the teacher's lounge.
1. Chapter 1

At Eighteen, Altair had a myriad of problems. On the one hand were his hormones. He was being driven up the wall by the girls, flouncing around under the boy's noses as if they had anything different to flaunt. Two lumps of fat on their chest and an extra mouth. Fucking. Wow. It made him bitter, the fact that they didn't arouse him like they used to. If anybody knew who did row his boat, his rep as a bad-ass would go up in flames. He would be the guy who liked it _up the ass_.

Le Sigh.

On the other hand, where his studies. They were crushing him like a chubby chaser under his bride to be. AS English was killing him. Literally _killing_ him, since the higher level literature was damn hard. The exam boards had kicked it up a notch, thinking that kids were finding it too easy. Whatever. They just worked harder now than ever. Rumor had it that UNI was easier than A Level. AS level History was handing his ass to him, the dates were just too similar and just way too boring. Well, that is in comparison with what he would rather be doing. Well, who he would rather be doing.

Since he enrolled the new Humanities and Science teacher to help tutor him, his grades went up significantly. Altair wasn't academically gifted, he was average. But now? Top of the class. It helped that the new teacher was a stunner. Mr. Al-Sayf had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen. It didn't help Altair's raging libido. It also didn't help that when Sir questioned him on the tutored subjects, Altair would completely collapse under the older man's stare. Just like what was happening right then.

"Altair, what year did the…"

The boy was staring at the full, dusty roseate lips move around syllables, but no words registered in his brain. It was like an old silent film where you absorb all the visual information while the little man down front plays concerto. Mr. Al-Sayf didn't need to talk, he could just sit and do silly menial things, and he would still look as if they had dragged him out of an art museum. He wasn't one of the creepy fanatics that wandered it; he would be the Grecian God that the artisan spent a lifetime sculpting.

"ALTAIR!"

Said boy jumped nearly out of his seat, only noticing then that the teacher had laid a sun-kissed hand on his bicep. The irrational part of him resituated them, in the park in the summer sun where they only needed to wear shorts. It was common decency, but still rather cruel to let the public see Mr. Al-Sayf's magnificently toned…

"Sorry sir," Altair rubbed the back of his head shamefacedly. It didn't stop the cheeky grin slit his face ear to ear. His mind wandered back to the park, but he threw himself back into the task at hand. "I spaced out a little there. I've had a lot going on lately. What was the question?"

"What's been bothering you Altair?"

"It doesn't-"

"It matters if it is distracting my student from his studies."

Altair pursed his lips, but eventually he let out a huge sigh. He was going to have to lie like a whore. "Well, I'm into a girl and I haven't the slightest idea how to… you know!" he half lied. He would make a crappy whore.

Sir laughed genuinely, not noticing the bashful stare the boy was giving him. "Altair! You are the last boy I would consider having such a problem! Why is this girl so different from all her predecessors? Usually you just smile they fall into bed with you!"

The boy blushed across his nose and throat, "well, she's different. I don't want to just fuck her. I want to make love to her, you know? Romance and all that show her that to me she is special. The only problem is she's got an asshole boyfriend…"

"Damnit Altair! Why fall for the one that's already in a relationship!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! Besides, he doesn't treat her right."

"How do you mean?"

"He hurts her."

Malik tugged one of his sleeves further down his elbow. Altair didn't miss the gesture. He had already noted the mottled purple bruise that scrawled across the teacher's upper arm. The teacher bit his lower lip, effectively skinning it enough to make it bleed lightly. "Maybe she loves him. Who can say they understand a woman's mind?" he smiled strenuously.

"Yeah but I love her so much more than he does. I know. He goes and dates other girls behind her back. He cheats on her then comes home and-"

"They live together?"

Oh shit.

Altair balked, and then nodded grimly. Thankfully, Mr. Al-Sayf didn't catch on tight enough, because the bald man decided to walk in and interrupt him. "Malik, get your shit we're leavin'."

He sneered down at Altair, who returned the gesture with a fiery glare.

Malik made a hollow, timid laugh and muttered quiet apologies, then returning his gaze to Altair. "Sorry Altair, we are celebrating our anniversary tonight. I'll make it up to you, I promise. We can carry on from here tomorrow."

The boy nodded, giving him a warm smile. Malik was forgiven for his silly choice in men, because it didn't matter. Soon, Malik would be his and this balding old cretin wouldn't matter anything. Altair stood and gathered his books, glancing over to the door. Malik had plucked a few papers from his desk and worried them in his hands, Robert De-Sable on his arm where Altair should be.

AAA

Seeing Malik the next day in class was a rather tense moment. Automatically, Altair took in every aspect, zeroing in on tiny things that anyone else would have brushed aside. In that single lapse of time when Malik sauntered from door to desk, Altair went over every killing method his gang had taught him. Every single one; just in case he saw a new cut or bruise. He saw a single red smear across his teacher's collarbone. Robert had burnt him.

Altair's eyes narrowed and Al-Sayf picked up on the teen's foul mood almost instantly. Another time and Altair would have blushed at the thought. Malik paid enough attention to discern his mood. He would salvage the tiny flicker of recognition into the "Malik" folder to obsess over later, but right then, he was intent on the slowly advancing teacher.

He was obviously distracted, and Altair gave him a sound reason as to why.

The lad made a single movement, and Malik responded in kind. He threw a nearby beaker of water onto the ball of fire skittering across the floor, putting it out in a single ugly hiss. The class erupted into hubbub, but Malik's single nod to the door only made their excited yelps turn to excited howls. Altair moved like a tiger, something predatory and bestial. It made the students that he crossed to get to the door go silent, and when the teacher slammed the door behind himself, the class didn't utter a word.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What the fuck _is_ that!"

Malik blanched when Altair flicked his collar aside to reveal the smear was bigger than he first anticipated. Altair made a whining sound and turned away with his hands over his face. He couldn't believe it went further. It looked bad when it was small, but now he knew it went further he could see it behind his eyelids. He could see it going all over the older man's body, scarring him, hurting him.

"Look, it's none of my business, but since you've become my tutor," Altair turned to a stunned Malik, "I feel like we've become kinda friends. Yeah, it sounds cheesy, I know. But hell, if someone's hurting you, you gotta sort them out!"

"What would you know?"

"I don't know, but I know that nobody deserves to be beaten up by the person they love!"

"How would know what I deserve!"

"I know he should cherish you!"

"Nobody said he _didn't_!"

Altair grabbed the flailing arm, gesticulating wildly in the space between them. With a rip the sleeve was up by the older man's elbow, and the counter evidence was on display. The scars, hard cuts, enraged bruises, nauseating finger marks and weeping burns that dusted Malik like morbid kisses. Altair gagged on a sob and wheeled away, palms pushing painfully into his eye sockets.

Malik pulled his sleeve down.

It went against everything Altair believed in to hurt the person you love. Malik knew that, after the year and half they had spent together. They had grown close enough to call one and other friends, outside of class of course. Inside the classroom, Altair was just another student amongst many. However, when the bell rang, the lad lost his student status and became a free agent. He became Altair, instead of Ibn La-Ahad.

He attained individuality.

Apparently, that worked both ways.

"Canteen?"

Altair looked at the older man, eyes incredulous and confused. The teacher shrugged easily, and simply said, "I don't think I'm up for teaching, and you look a mite delicate for learning."

MMM

Unbeknownst to them, it would the first of many times the two would go out for lunch. Alone or with Leo and Ezio, they would hit a café or a fast food place and talk. Didn't matter what about. During the half term holidays, Ezio and Leo came with them nearly everywhere. None of them seemed to remember where they met, who they were or that they were supposed to be in set roles.

Once or twice, Altair saw Malik with a new bruise. They exchanged glances, but nothing was said. The two opposing sides knew the other's opinions on the matter, so it was dropped simply to save the peace. That and you can't focus on shit all the time. Sometimes, you just gotta leave it in your dust. It will always be there when you get back.

KKK

Robert De-Sable was the Technology teacher. Wood, saws and the like. When you hit sixth form they call it Product Design. Altair sometimes wished he took it, so he could accidentally lose the asshole a hand. Or arm. None of the students liked De-Sable as a teacher, and once the man got in a fight with a kind in the year below Altair. He put the boy in a headlock and got himself suspended. The boy spent three months in crutches and had to have three fingers amputated.

Altair growled at one of the little bastards kids that barged through him on his way out, and only a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him _killing it with fire_. Ezio. His Italian cousin, natural ladies man and effective man whore. It was the first day back, and already things had settled back into normal. Five girls were trailing behind him, trying to be inconspicuous while chattering loudly like a small band of chimps. "How's Mr. Mackenzie?"

The boy smirked at his own joke, but Altair just glared at him and his stupid name for Al-Sayf. The boy had heard an old song from a broken up band about a boy who fell for his teacher, who was called Miss Mackenzie. Ezio just applied his knowledge to the situation at hand. His Da-Vinci would be so happy with him right then.

"How's Michelangelo?"

The Italian smiled like a wolf. All teeth. "He's doing fine, and I might just be in there." Altair did a double take then, and Ezio nodded. Absently, Altair wondered what was wrong with his family and their teachers. He shook his head.

"Fucking liar."

"Hell no!"

"I bet he's bent over and you got a boner. That's as far 'in there' as you've got."

"Who bent over?"

Altair felt his flesh explode in heat as he whirled around to stare at the teacher behind them, one hand around an apple and the other around a bunch of papers. Al-Sayf fell into stride beside the boys, eyes creased in a mix of hilarity and curiosity. With a casual movement he brought the apple to his mouth and sank his teeth in. A dribble of sweet sugary water traced down the side of his jaw and down his throat, making Altair choke.

Ezio saved his ass. "We were talking about which celebrity you would fuck if we had the chance."

"Well obviously either Cheryl Cole or Muhammad Ali."

"Definitely Ali. He has a beautiful facial structure," Leonardo chirped, skipping up beside Ezio. The simple entrance turned the boy into a lump of jelly. Altair returned the favour.

"I kinda have a thing for Carol Vorderman."

"What?"

"Well, with all the Countdown's she's assisted imagine how many words she knows. She must talk like a dirty bitch in bed."

"Naw. I don't fancy the whole dirty talk. I'd want mine to be flexible, if you know what I mean."

Ezio elbowed Altair in the side, and the boy laughed at his waggling eyebrows. The teachers shared looks around the lads – Malik couldn't look over the towering boys like Leonardo – and they sauntered off ahead. Malik sank his teeth into the apple again and Leonardo gave the boys one more glance over the shoulder. When they got to the front gate, the blonde allowed the littler brunette to go first. The lads behind them almost shat their pants.

"Why thank you, Michelangelo."

"No problem, Mr. Mackenzie."

EEE

Altair made a hissing growl and threw himself past the defender. With a punt the ball met Ezio, who bumped it on his chest once to right it and booted it straight past Kadar-

And into the net.

The boy "b'dawwed" and gave the boys a frown. They swapped out, and three others replaced them in the mock game. Parking his ass on the grass, Ezio took a long draught from his water bottle, the contents having being replaced by vodka and lemonade. He was applauded by Altair and Kadar for bringing a big bottle. Kadar started.

"So, how's it going with the art teacher?"

"Pretty freaking awesome, 'cause the other day we were talking, and he was like, my model bailed on me. So I was like, hey, I've got the time." The boy smirked and shrugged. Altair grinned, since this meant hope. If Ezio could capture himself a prodigy like Leonardo, then he would be able to capture himself a Grecian god.

Simples.

Not simples. Said god had a man. An asshole of a man, but hey. Altair's face faltered and Kadar gave him a clap on the back. He never asked Kadar if it felt weird having one of his closest friends having a crush on his older brother. A guy friend. One he looked up to, and spent years with. It wasn't weird for him, though. Altair would have asked, but he knew better than to chance fate.

Kadar understood. He was good like that. He knew Altair well enough, and knew his brother well enough. He would have been surprised if Altair hadn't grown rather unexpected feelings towards the older Al-Sayf. He had even asked him if Altair would simply kill Robert, if not to take his stupid brother for himself then to free him from the bald man. Yes, Kadar really did call his big brother stupid.

"He's changed so much from how he used to be."

Neither asked why he didn't just beat De-Sable himself. They remembered the day he came in with his crutches and missing fingers. They also remembered who he said had done it to him. Malik still thinks to this day Kadar was mugged by a petty robber. Sad that it wasn't and it came from much closer to home.

Altair made a cold growl, taking a huge gulp from the bottle. The fire it left in his veins made him grunt appreciatively and with a surge he was on his feet and his shirt was over his head. "I'm gon' get cleaned up, I wouldn't want to be late getting to my tutoring!" Altair yanked his shirt off over his head, wiped his face off and took several gulps from the bottle before he jogged back to the PE block.

Ezio yelled after him, "Fucking whore."

Altair gave them a little twirl and a smacked his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

The proper chapter 2, not the draft I accidentally put up! 8T please don't be mad...

AAA

Altair didn't know what to do. The two were screaming at each other in the classroom, eyes blazing and fists flying. They never hit each other, but Altair could tell it was a matter of time. Apparently, Malik had found a letter that Kadar was writing to a sweetheart in Scotland. Apparently, it told her about all the things Sable said and did. Apparently, Malik had found it. Apparently, Sable was to get the hell out of his life. Apparently, Malik had snapped. Apparently, Robert didn't like that development.

Robert overcame his shock that his bitch was screaming at him, because he lurched forwards with his fists raised. Altair had seen it enough in class; just before Robert attacked a kid.

Altair moved like lightning.

Malik flinched away, and the thing that crushed him against the desk winded him so completely he fell forwards into it. He straightened to stare stupidly at the scene in front of him, seeing Altair pinning him to the desk with his football-toned back with Robert screaming in his face. The teacher got a fistful of Altair's blue shirt, but not even that made the boy's fiery glare diminish. He was stood silently between them; hands bone white where they strained to hold onto the desk. Robert raised his other fist.

The crunch made Altair cringe.

Robert flew back into the desks behind him, over the top and into a set of chairs. Malik didn't turn to face Altair; he grabbed his suitcase from the desk and his coat with one hand and clamped the other around the lad's wrist. The teacher surged out of the room, leaving his ex-lover amongst the papers and humiliation of getting beats from his bitch.

MMM

Malik strode down the hallway, eyes like lightning in his face.

He didn't look at Altair, who was staring terrified at his back. He didn't find Robert threatening at all; it was Malik's rage that scared him. The teacher never showed such a violent side, not even to the people who deserved it. He never saw the man lose his cool, not even with students or that drunk on the bus. Not driving, nor when they went out partying last week. Leo and Malik did go out with their sixth form students, sometimes. The teachers were young, maybe 27.

But here he was, thundering down a hallway with a student in tow.

A student who took a punch for him and Malik repaid the attacker in kind. Altair lifted his free hand to his face to gingerly touch it. The tech teacher caught him across the cheek. He was lucky he hadn't broken anything. Lucky, that Robert was a fail. Being dragged around like a doll by the man you have a borderline obsessive streak for is like being a guard for Vlad the Impaler. Terrifying work, I'll tell you.

Malik slowed to a stop beside an open fire escape.

Absently, while he waited for Malik to wake up from his trance, he stared outside. The rain fell, covering the school field in a misty sheet that turned the usually cheerful place into a dark green underworld. He watched the kids gather up the sports equipment, smiling lightly when they screamed from the cold water. When the last of the kids ran into the pale silhouette of the PE block, Malik spoke. "Why did you get in the way?"

Altair gulped.

"Kadar has to deal with that shit all the time. I guess I didn't want to witness it myself."

Malik didn't reply.

"A guy shouldn't hit the person he loves. It's fucked up. I couldn't have just let it happen, even if it wasn't any of my business, I couldn't just let… Not when I could have stopped it."

"We fight like that all the time, idiot! And besides, I should be the one protecting you, Altair! Not the other way around!" he ground out past his clenched jaw. "You shouldn't have even been involved. It's unfair to put you in a situation like that." Malik shook like hell. It wasn't from fear, or from crying, but blind, hot rage. He let Altair's hand drop. With an erratic sweep, he clawed a hand through his hair and clutched his briefcase tighter. The thing creaked ominously. Altair didn't know what to do. He settled, after a few moments of indecision, rubbing the knot between Malik's shoulders. The knot released, and the teacher's shoulders slumped.

Altair moved.

Malik gasped at the cold, wet rain that pelted him, but Altair's sudden closeness made the air stick in his throat. The boy growled, and Robert thundered past the fire escape. Malik and Altair were hid behind a stout tree just outside it. It rained harder. When Robert's lumbering footsteps faded, Altair realised where he was. Who he was with. Who he was pinning to the wall; with his arms penning the man in. He couldn't help it, really. With a slow sigh, he leant in. Malik froze. The lad twisted away at the last moment, and instead brushed his nose against Malik's flushed cheekbone.

"Fuck. That was a close one."

Malik blinked stupidly before he realised he should reply. "He-he, yeah."

The older man was slightly shorter, but it didn't change that he was the more dominant of the two. He was the one who settled his hands on the other's hips, and drew Altair close enough to feel the rough fabric and cold belt across his waist. He felt Altair seize up after that, his muscles growing warm at the touch.

Altair growled like a dog when Robert leapt out the door.

Malik crushed the boy to him, pressing his mouth against Altair's shoulder to hold in the squeak of fear he made. Altair pushed them closer to the wall, forehead grating hard against the bricks. Robert made a barking hiss and flew back inside. Altair slumped against Malik. Five minutes passed, and Robert didn't reappear. The teacher laughed giddily, patting the lad on the back and dragging him away from the wall. Somehow, they managed to run through the thick mud and rain to Malik's car.

The ford fiesta was filled with hysterical giggles when the doors closed.

KKK

Ezio threw himself into Leo's car, eyes immediately being drawn to the blonde that followed suit soon after. Leonardo looked from Ezio to the steering wheel, where he quickly started the car. With a leisurely tug, he belted himself in. when Ezio didn't make the move, Leonardo lunged across the lad and drew his seatbelt across him. It locked with a click.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So why you want me living with you? I mean, you could dump me in-"

"No. I couldn't dump you in a hotel. I might be your teacher now, but in three months," Leonardo threw a smile at him, "you're a free man."

"Yeah. Besides, you're not just my teacher anymore."

"Oh? How so?"

"You're my intelligent older friend."

"Ah. Woman bait."

"No!"

"Man bait?" Leonardo squawked incredulously.

"I take back the intelligent part."

"Now that's mean!"

"I'm sorry, _how_ can you ever _forgive_ me?"

Leonardo smirked, "You don't know how I want you to model for me yet. That'd make us pretty even."

**"…!?"**

The older man laughed, but it sound mightily like a death toll after that rather ominous statement. Ezio decided to change topic. "What about Altair?"

"Malik is going to take him back to his dads to get some things he might want, and then they will meet us at home."

The blonde twisted his hand into the door's compartment and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, politely ignoring the Auditore's delighted smirking beside him. With a flick, he lit the end and took a long, hard drag. They would head to Leo's personal art studio to get the sketch done. Then, they were going Home. Ezio's lungs froze in their cage when Leo turned and smouldered at him; "Thank you for doing this for me_, Mi Amico_."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT. I might have re-read the other two *painfully short* chapters, and clocked onto the fact that somebody *I blame the llamas, really* might have put up the draft copy instead of the real deal. :T I suggest you read that first, but hey, it's been so long that you've probably forgotten this story exists. Kinda like Jiert in Mass Effect. Who you say? Well. He's only the most awesome Salarian ever! Maybe not as good as Mordin, but pretty close!

Since I've managed to get this story back on it's feet *there is another chapter ready for publish in the next two days* it means good. Yes. That's how sleepy I am now. Happy Reading! And yaaaay Leo!

And a special shout to UchihaNa who gave me the heads up on Malik and Kadar Al-Sayf! Thanks man! Nothing worse than finding out that you're spelling a teachers name wrong :D

EEE

Altair laughed and fell back against the car seat with a flump. Malik followed suit, slamming his hands on the wheel. The older man was breathing heavy, hands clenching and unclenching on the steering wheel. Altair turned to him, teeth flashing in a grin. Glass pelted his side and parts of his back. Malik's face contorted in horror, but Altair's sight guttered and pain shot through his head. Altair felt a small part of him twinge in fear at the sight of Malik's silent screaming.

Robert had found them.

Malik slammed his foot down, and the second blow hit the back passenger windows.

The third caught the bumper.

There wasn't a fourth.

KKK

Malik gripped Altair's knee, the lad's foot stood on Malik's thigh where he sat on the high hospital table. The nurse worked silently on the glass in his left arm, while the right was clasping the hand on his knee. Malik used his other hand to cover Altair's shaking digits. The lad gave him a "lucky" smile. Malik smirked at his naiveté. He had a mild concussion, got pelted with glass and he still thought himself lucky? Well, he hadn't needed any pills for his head, no bandages for his cuts since they were so small, and the doctor said he was lucky that the car took the brunt of it. Robert was at the wrong angle to get a good hit, and the blow mostly ricocheted off the car's window frame.

Altair thought that was the time to celebrate.

"Where do you want dropping off? The same place?"

"Just outside school would be fine."

"Why not your house? I haven't heard from your dad in a while, has things at home settled down?"

Altair laughed. "You can drop me off there, but I doubt the good it will do."

"Why?"

"My dad kicked me and Ezio out three weeks ago."

AAA

Ezio shivered as a pale white hand brushed his long hair back and over his shoulder. Porcelain digits caught the side of his throat, and it would have made him groan if he hadn't bit his tongue and set his jaw.

"Cold?"

Ezio gave a small nod so he wouldn't jostle the props. Leonardo bit the edge of his lip and thankfully stood to surge around the room, his back to Ezio before he realised the flush of colour. Windows slammed shut, and the heater buzzed pleasantly beside the small Japanese tea table that Ezio was sprawled on. He never thought Da-Vinci would agree to let him model, especially like _this_.

The master artisan had a kimono swathed around Ezio, covering up his Mario mushroom boxers, but little else. He was pretty proud when the older man appraised his legs and chest, even going so far as to run a few fingers down his belly. By Jesus, that nearly had him.

Think old people.

His flush faded, but returned as the artist came back to arrange him. THINK OLD PEOPLE. Ezio froze up, but the hushed tones and sweet words… hot breath… calluses tickly on his neck… THINK DENTURES!

Thankfully, Leonardo wandered off towards his easel, and Ezio settled into his position on the table. Leonardo had him on his belly, and was situated behind and above him slightly. Ezio's face was turned, so it would show his profile over his shoulder, chin resting on his open palm. After a few moments of scratching pencil sounds, Ezio was lost to the world. He thanked god later that he day dreamed like a log. That is, he was efficiently dead to the world.

Ezio had volunteered to help after Leonardo's other model cancelled on him. The artisan had brought him first to the abandoned school classrooms that himself and Altair had taken up residence in recently and bundled all of their stuff into his BMW X-Coupe. Second, he drove to Altair's house, had a verbal brawl with Mr Ibn La-Ahad and they left with more of Altair's things. Then, he found himself at his childhood home, with his own objects of sentiments in his lap. The family that had moved in kept the stuff they found in the attic, the only stuff left after the fire. Hopefully, this new family wouldn't be targeted by Italian Mafia, like the last.

He had asked about Malik going to see Sable today. Leonardo said simply, the man can take care of himself. Ezio pointed out that he had been in an abusive relationship with the man. Leonardo replied, that was when he loved him. Ezio retorted, I wouldn't ever hurt someone I loved like that. Leonardo replied, that's what I like about you, _il mio amico_. They left it at that.

It took maybe three or four shakes and a blow in the face to get him to snap out of his stupor. The boy shrieked as the warm air broke his reverie, Ezio was quite happy to spend the rest of his days in his dream. Leonardo wouldn't talk to him like that in reality.

He fell off the table, but it didn't hurt as much as it could have, because the artist had one arm clamped around Ezio's waist, the other catching his flailing arm. Ezio made a garbled apology.

"Don't apologise Ezio! It is my fault, I realised a little too late that your boxers would get in the way." The artist surprised Ezio by easily hooking an arm under his knees and swept him off the ground, and placing him back on the table. It didn't seem to matter to him that they were the same height at six foot. Ezio had his legs hung over the edge of the table, whereas Leonardo was crouched in front of him, hand propped against it for balance. With an easy movement, he slid his hand around the back of Ezio's head and had the hair tie around his wrist before Ezio could let out the high pitched keen;

"MY BOXERS?!"

"Yes, they get in the way. They create an extra shape to the kimono; silk is very impressionable you know. Besides, the kimono is meant to hitch up higher, and in the long run it would bother me to not have it perfect."

"…"

"So, off with the boxers Auditore!"

"What the Hell!?"

Leonardo had slunk two fingers of each hand below the waistband of the lad's boxers, kneeling at Ezio's feet to get better position to slip them off. Ezio had other things in mind. He caught the man's hands, face contorted in "NO" and flushing such a deep red that Leonardo laughed.

"What's wrong Ezio? Have you something to hide?"

"Yes, in fact I do!"

"Oh…? And what would that be?"

Ezio made a choice. It was one he had to make, because if he didn't, he would be left in regret. He wouldn't know if he could go the distance. He released one of Leonardo's hands, but the art teacher didn't take advantage of the development except from leaning in more. So much more that Ezio had to prop himself up with an elbow. He was much too curious to see what the Auditore would do. Curiosity killed the cat.

Satisfaction brought it back. Ezio's hand clamped around the back of his neck, and the boy dragged him closer, enough to be able to smell the arts master. Enough that he almost could taste the man's aftershave.

"I have a raging boner!"

"Well then! Mission accomplished!"

LLL

Altair slumped on the teacher's couch, absently tracing Malik's footsteps as he tottered around the apartment. The smell of food filled it to the brim, and considering it was maybe the size of a bungalow it was quite a pleasing prospect. Apparently, Malik had a few books he earned royalties from and Leonardo was a professional artist. Between them, they could afford it with ease. The space was considerable, with a few necessities dotted around and three doors; two bedrooms and a bathroom. Leonardo's was the blue door. Malik's was the green door.

Malik had driven them around to Altair's home, and the lad had collected all the stuff he wanted. His dad almost blew a gasket. Malik talked to him like hell, and Altair had even laughed at one point. But then Malik placed the home made spaghetti Bolognese in front of him. That was around when he lost all humanity and proceeded to eat his own weight in food.

Malik sat a seat away, amused.

Leonardo burst in, Ezio not even a step behind him. The Italian took one look at Altair and stopped what idiocy he was about to bellow. Instead, he was taken by a surge of seriousness, eyes zeroing in on Altair's more visible wounds. Altair was relieved he couldn't see the rest.

"Who the** fuck **did that to you?"

"Sable."

Ezio was about to surge out when Altair was suddenly gripping his arm. Leonardo looked to Malik, but the other man shook his head. It was Altair's responsibility to reign in his fiery cousin. "Not yet. At least wait until I can walk straight."

"Have you **seen** what that fucker did to you? Have you?"

"I don't need to. I _feel_ bad enough."

Ezio's nostrils flared.

"But he doesn't know what he got himself into." Altair smirked.

Ezio smirked back; "It wouldn't be nice if he got caught up with the wrong people."

"That's why we gotta get him first," Altair's eyes flashed.

"Save him from getting himself into some real bother," Ezio grinned.

Altair smiled maliciously. Ezio mirrored it. Malik intervened.

"You guys aren't going to do anything, you hear me? We are going to leave it to the police."

The boys looked at him, bewildered.

Malik stared at them, hard. "He runs with thugs. They'd kill you faster than you can say 'O shit'."

Altair smirked, "You say that like he's the only one."

Malik's eyes bugged and Altair felt like he was in a furnace. The acidic look the older man was giving him burnt like hell. Altair backtracked. "It's a family. We all look out for each other. Ever heard of The Brotherhood?"

Malik's mouth pressed into a stony line.

Altair and Ezio looked to each other, and then back at the older men. Malik and Leonardo were caught in a silent exchange, the two smirking at each other like demons. Malik seemed much more reluctant, but Leonardo seemed to be beaming, darkly. Leonardo replied, "Yeah, you can say we've heard of it."

"_**Bed. Tomorrow's busy," **_Malik downed the last of his tea, but stopped short of storming to his bedroom. Leonardo and Ezio had disappeared into Leo's room, he guessed. Altair was pulling his quilt and other beddings from his bags and arranging them across the sofa. Malik sighed heavily, and with a swift movement he flung it all on the sofa and swept him into his room by the hand.

"_**I wouldn't be a good host if I left you sleep on the sofa. I'm sleeping there tonight."**_

It was meant to be considerate, but since Malik was still sour upon finding out Altair's involvement in gang activities it sounded rather venomous. He kicked the door closed after Altair. He left the lad by the door, and with a heavy movement slumped on the edge of the king sized bed. On his side, Altair presumed. It was closest to the window, whereas Altair's was apparently the side closest to the door.

He should have been ecstatic. But Malik was so angry.

Tentatively he made his way over to his side, ignoring the bed to stand beside it as if it would eat him alive. Malik himself was conducting an inner monologue. Leonardo had told him that the young Ezio had a crush on him. He also said that the lad was interesting, they could talk about anything. Usually, Leonardo's bubbly, silly nature meant that relationships lasted maybe a month because people couldn't –or wouldn't- keep up with his irrational behaviour. Ezio encouraged it. Leonardo even did the Test. Leonardo, because he was used to people running for the hills, created a test to see if someone was worth keeping. It included random things, stupid things and outright outrageous things. Ezio encouraged them all.

He also said that Ezio went deeper than the usual thick PE nut. Usually, the regular sports nut drove Leonardo up the wall. The constant, "I can't eat this cause its bad for me" made Leonardo livid, and in turn a horrible person to be around. Malik could attest to that; he'd seen Leonardo manhandle one of the poor slobs out the door, throwing his clothes after him. It was why Leonardo wasn't the PE teacher's fan. But Ezio ate anything and everything. Even things that Leonardo wouldn't suggest. And he ate some pretty effed up crap. He even told Leonardo about Altair's own crush. It'd changed a lot about the relationship Malik had with him.

Malik had indeed tried to get to know the lad. He had tried to put Altair off him, honestly. But he found himself being more and more charmed by the younger man, simply because Altair genuinely liked him. It was naïve, and some may say stupid. Malik kind of thought so too. Robert and him were bad news together. Always fighting, hitting, kicking. Malik had even bit the Frenchman once. But Altair found Malik interesting, funny and well, the feeling was pretty mutual. Altair was still so young in the world, his naiveté made Malik's hard and chiselled world softer, more colourful.

And that was when he and the lad were just mates.

He just had to keep it that way.

_But as for the matter at hand_, the man griped silently. Altair was sat behind him, practically shaking in his little cotton socks. In fear, because Malik scared the shit out of him. He almost laughed, that the lad had been attacked today and hadn't flinched yet now he was shaking like a leaf. He was mostly covered in bandages, disinfectant and dried blood, but Malik was the one scaring him. But he hadn't ever given Altair a reason to be scared of him; he hadn't ever directed the full brunt of his legendary rage against the younger man. He wasn't called the Honey Badger in school for nothing. It might have also had something to do with a girl's slumber party and a lot of fucking honey from Asda, but hey ho. He had only ever hit one person in front of him, and he always knew that Malik had a temper. Maybe it was different for it to be directed at him.

Absently, he noted Altair was getting dressed to sleep.

He hadn't really ever got angry at Altair before. But gangs. Jesus. Who wouldn't get mad at that? Someone who didn't give a shit, that's who. But Malik actually worried about Altair. The lad still believed himself invincible. That was dangerous, in this day and age. Especially if he was going to be under this roof. Malik didn't need the attention, and neither did Kadar. He had managed to keep work out of his home for the moment, even with Leonardo's irrational need to bring 'work' home with him.

"Are you scared of me?"

"A little."

"Why?"

Malik had turned on the bed to look at Altair's back, eyes lacking the acid they had before. Altair turned too, giving the older man a little smile. "You seem more dangerous than anyone I've met before." Malik smirked at that, turning even more so he sat with one leg curled under him on the bed.

"What, more than Robert?"

"Definitely."

"Why?"

"Cause you can-"

Altair cut himself off, glowing bright cherry red. He turned away and begun to undo the buttons on the Pyjama shirt in his hand, oblivious to Malik watching the muscles in his back move as he worked. He didn't feel comfortable lying partially naked in the man's bed. Well, not when he was trying to hide what he wanted. If he slept shirtless, it'd get his mind wandering, and it wouldn't be too hard to see what he wanted. Get the point? When he felt the hand press into the arch in his back, he froze. Malik had crawled across it to sit behind Altair, legs hung over the side of the bed. He pressed his feet to the floor. Altair, frozen between them.

"Because I can what?"

With a dark, powerful hand he gripped a tanned hip and turned the younger man around to face him. Malik took the shirt, and with a gentle movement stood up. He undid the last button, and motioned for Altair to put his arms through the sleeves. The lad staring dazedly down at Malik was naïve. But he sure as hell knew _that_ look. It just hadn't ever meant as much before. He gulped once;

"Break me apart."

Altair turned back around, and Malik took the buttoned hem and the holed hem of Altair's shirt in either hand. His eyes flickered up to land on Altair's face but his fingertips tracing along ribs and down muscles. Even more excruciatingly across his belly button – at which Altair made inhuman sound in his throat – and using the shirt to tug the lad a little closer. The lad waited, and eventually Malik began buttoning it up. When he reached the level of the lad's nipples, it became a much harder task to endure. Twice Malik's hands strayed to a nipple to tease it and Altair was still dazed when Malik finished and patted him on the chest. Altair blinked.

"All done," Malik smiled.

When the older man turned away and stepped out into the hall, he narrowly missed the pained, slack jawed stare from Altair. It was that night and exactly that time when Altair decided to make Malik suffer.

EEE

Who's my favorite Leonardo? Well, the airheaded sex beast geni-lamp of course! I like my Leo's with fake innocence and a badass streak!


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until the end of the week that Malik swapped beds with the kid, returning to his own room to leave Altair and Ezio to the living room. Which in turn, basically forced the artist to go back to his own room instead of the late night movie marathons he had with Ezio. Leo called it complete and utter heresy. Malik called it a deterrent. That is, until the weekend rolled around, bringing the sun with it. The younger Al-Sayr is oblivious to the turmoil on the front porch. Ezio is similarly mindless to the torture, chirping away to Kadar and stealing ice-cream from the other's bowl when he can. Leonardo is the only one who's clocked it, and he's laughing his ass off in a sun chair, martini in hand.

Fucking Arts Department.

Malik was at his side, stood with his back straight, eyes glaring so hard he was surprised that Leonardo hadn't spontaneously combusted from the pressure. England was an asshole with its weather, and today was no different.

Since it was only the beginnings of summer, the grass was practically a jungle, and that meant it needed a heavier hand. Apparently, having students live with you meant free labour. According to Leonardo. Malik had come out a few moments ago because the Art Teacher had called him, offering the choice between a mojito and a martini. Or a daiquiri, depending on how fruity he felt. The older Al-Sayf should have caught the warning bells from that alone, but he didn't.

Altair was mowing the grass.

Now this was a wonder in itself, considering it was work and it was Altair, but when Malik actually looked he found that he really needed a drink. The lad was pushing the heavy mower, his (abominable) jeans almost falling down, if not for the tight leather belt holding the things up. But it wasn't the ridiculous jeans that made Malik stare and Leonardo laugh hard enough to lose most of his martini.

Altair was a beautiful golden colour, all over, except for the dusting of pink sunburn over his nose and shoulders. He looked absolutely scrumptious, all taught muscles and long limbs; practically glistening in the sunlight as he worked. "If you think that's bad, wait until he starts dancing again." Malik barely spared a glance to Leonardo, who soon crowed in delight when he was proved right. "You might wanna sit down, Mal-Baby."

Malik really needed that drink.

In his own little world, completely cut off by the earphone buds in his ears, the (evil) Altair began reacting to a silent, unknown beat. The slow, sinuous twist of his narrow hips, the slight tightening of his hands on the mower, the tightening shoulder muscles, toned chest rippling with the movements of his nodding head, teeth teasing a bottom lip, tiny beads of sweat down that lithe neck, down that-

"Give me some motherfucking whiskey."

"Haha! The novice one! The Dai, nil!"

xxx

Mondays were blights upon existence.

It was a widely embraced belief amongst those trapped in the compulsory school system; be them teacher or student. Universities saw more happy Mondays. Malik himself guessed it was because most were too hung-over to know what day it was. Uni days were sorely missed by the elder Al-Sayr. Those were the good days. When Kadar spent his days wrapped up in his crafts and Malik his nights in someone's sheets. Him and Robert used to be good together.

It wasn't until they both got real jobs that things went to shit.

He held that bitter thought close when he walked past the police cruiser; used it to stifle the shouts that the technology teacher sent his way. The officer questioning him didn't even flinch. Scary woman that she was, all sharp lines and hard eyes. He ignored the hushed whispers of the corridors, and didn't even have to fully look at the crowded students before they broke rank and ran to their form rooms. His own form class was probably already sat, waiting for him to take a register. Maybe one of the kids had already done it for him.

Sixth form was good that way.

He was luckier than most, in the sense that he got an older crowd to look after. They were more fun, more easygoing than the scared little things in the newer years. When they hit sixth form, it's as if they change into half-adults. It was actually one of the best parts of Mondays, really. The first twenty minutes of the day, before it all fell down around his ears and the first lesson started.

The only thing that made Mondays bearable was walking into the room and getting to see what stupidity the students had wreaked upon themselves this time.

He barely cleared the door when the giggles started.

The class was small, maybe fifteen students. The others had all either dropped out this late in the year or had a day without lessons. But the stupid was still very high, regardless of how few there were.

One of the kids who had transferred to this sixth form had shaved his head and gotten his eyebrows dyed pink. Another had gotten a moustache and monocle drawn on their face in permanent marker. One of the girls had a black eye, and another girl had scratches across her face, Ezio sat between them looking terrified. Mr Al-Sayf sent a look Altair's way; who just looked back at him with a 'are you really surprised?' stare.

"Well. It seems you guys had a great weekend."

"Sir! Did you hear? Altair got attacked by the tech teacher!" a voice piped up from the back.

Malik just sighed, and replied, "Gossip is for the playground. Did everyone get their Uni applications ready? Yeah? Well let's get online and start getting them up to par with the regs. I'm starting you guys on this early so when it comes time to pick, you get a set of choices instead of just the one. I don't fancy seeing you in Nando's in thirty years."

There was a cloud of jibes following that remark, silly things like 'all the chicken I can eat forever,' and 'tattooing the Nando's chicken on your ass to get free food,' and other crazy nonsense. Malik pushed the inane chirping from the students away while he put his briefcase on his desk and threw his light jacket over his chair. Altair was tiredly dismissing all questions and jokes at his 'epic battle with Sable.' It was what Malik and Leonardo had suggested, especially when the police were involved. Apparently the officer outside had told him similar.

Malik sighed. He knew he would have to answer questions, and then there was the whole 'why the fuck is two of your students holed up in your studio-flat?' situation. He really didn't want to have to explain that they were homeless. Especially since Ezio was supposed to be the heir to a banker's fortune. He had to be at least twenty for the inheritance to go through, according to Giovanni's will. Leonardo had thanked all of the Gods for that. Ezio was careless, hedonistic and young. There wouldn't be an inheritance left if he had taken over at eighteen.

Malik still got a nasty taste in his mouth whenever he thought about the Auditore fiasco. There was something else there, something he didn't like. Giovanni had been one of the bosses behind the Brotherhood. He had been a ghost even to them; a spectre that appeared to train the young recruits, to give orders and sometimes became like a mother hen to the other members. He was a fucking a-

"What's with the face, _Sir_?"

Mr. Al-Sayr turned to the student, a new one, laughably in two respects rather than just the one. Connor. The kid was new here, a transfer. It was strange that they had so many operatives in this school amongst the staff, let alone the students too. Connor was one of the Brotherhood, over from America to help settle whatever the British branch had stepped in. He was a creepy kid. Nobody should be a master as a kid. It was just too sad. "Nothing Connor. Have you finished outlining your extracurricular activities?"

Connor's mouth twitched, "the ones that apply, sir."

Malik held in the laugh.

xxx

Lunch is barely over before he is caught by Maria.

The officer is staring at him, eyes hard. She takes him aside, ignores all the jeers from the other students as she carts him away. "You understand we have to follow up on every lead, Mr. Al-Sayf." The words are tough, battle worn things. She sounded as if she couldn't care less, and this was just another Monday mornings, hunkering down amongst all the other terrible Monday mornings. "Robert De-Sable is accusing you of an inappropriate relationship with one of your form students. His official statement is that you broke your own window, and Altair is lying on your behalf to get him fired after a lovers spat."

Malik feels a burn, deep in his gut. "Check the CCTV footage. You'll see the truth there. And as for an inappropriate relationship with a student, well that is just ridiculous. I have a clean reputation, and a burgeoning career ahead of me as a teacher. If you even take a glance at Roberts file, you will see countless warnings, trouble with the police at least once, as well as enough workshop accidents to fire the bastard."

"Like I said, we have to check every lead. And we would check the footage, Mr. Al-Sayf, but someone wiped the tapes."

"You what?"

xxx

By the time he walks out of the school, he can see three of them. They are just waiting; one beside the bike shed, one by the gates of the nearby park, and one just across the street. White hoods, hidden faces. Altair doesn't let on he knows, just nudges Ezio in a familiar way and carries on laughing at whatever drivel comes out. The Italian is similarly edgy, but Altair guesses the only reason he sees it is because he knows Ezio so well. Something in him was curious as to why the Brotherhood were keeping tabs on them, but most of him was glad. If Robert was the bag of cats he guessed the man to be, well then. It'd be better to have an entire organisation at your back, right?

It was maybe a year since Altair himself had fully joined, all the play groups and parties the family threw aside, but Ezio's older brother Federico had been a member for years before them. Ezio had suggested it was a family thing, and well Altair was inclined to agree. It was probably only his father and his cousin's influence that drove him towards the white hoods. In a weird way, they were more of a family than Al-Mualim had ever been; blood or not.

He felt more than saw their eyes, sharp little stabs against the back of his neck.

It only takes a moment to duck.

And even though the new scars itch he can feel the familiar burn of adrenaline pumping through his legs, making his hands crunch up into fists, making his feet move and his eyes slide into that welcoming gold hue. The world lurches into just smears of colour on a grey backdrop, and he can feel the air thundering in and out, in and out. Ezio feels like a blaze of fire next to him, and nothing had ever felt so right. He supposed it made him strange.

Flesh pounds against his knuckles, hard on impact but soft in an instant, and for an moment, he can almost imagine it bruising under the force. He vaguely feels feet, knees, arms, hands, elbows lashing at him, missing, gliding past with only a ruffle against his jumper or the rough sandpaper slide across his jeans. He can feel bones give way under his palms, can feel how blood slicks them enough to lessen his strikes. But only by a little.

He barely notices his face tearing apart into that mindless grin, and it's only after that flicker of recognition does he start enjoying himself. Ezio blazes hotter and he knows that these punks are done for. The three hoods are barely in the fight before the two of them are victorious.

Altair comes back slowly, like a candle flame dying in its own molten remains.

There are seven of them, all in casual clothes, scattered throughout the schools front courtyard. The stunned students milling around them were testament to how quickly the two beat the shit out of the small gang of lads, only a few worried yelps and the odd jeer floating up into the afternoon. Ezio throws his shoulder-bag over his head and across his chest, letting it slump comfortably across his hip. "Well, that was disappointing."

"Let's hope Rob sends a better present, next time."

The Italian mimics his savage grin, before the two make a slow walk towards the gate, the three Brotherhood backups already gone.

Xxx

"Three broken legs, two broken arms, a broken nose, one shattered jaw, and twenty three broken digits. What the flying fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Defending ourselves, obviously!"

Malik's glare was practically mind-melting in intensity. When it settled on a quietly chuckling Leonardo, seated on the apartments other sofa sipping at some kind of tea, well. The artist just shrugged, "Would you have rather they be the ones in hospital? We both knew the risks of your ridiculous relationship with Robert."

The glare, somehow, intensified.

The Italian was nonplussed.

"Still, on the school grounds is against regulations. Only the fact that it was obviously self defence and premeditated saves you two idiota from suspension, and possibly expulsion. Naturally, we have made the proper arrangements."

"What?" Ezio was the first of them to look confused, as well as the first to ask questions. Leonardo just brushed them off, however. "Yes, yes. Well, like I said, we have set up precautions to stop the next set of goons to attack. You might not be lucky enough to have you're friends around next time. So, me and Malik have called in an old friend to keep an eye on you two where we can't. You can come in now, _mi amico_!"

"Wha-"

"We don't-"

"You have weird drinks here, brother. And weird food, too."

The lads turned to stare at the newcomer, wandering in from the garden with beer in hand. The other boy was short, at least a head shorter than Ezio and maybe up to Altair's nose at around Malik's height. But unlike the teacher, it was obvious this lad worked out; hardcore. He was one whipcord muscle from head to toe, looking a lot like those gymnastic medallists; but a lot more wild. His hair was shaved into a neck-length moehawk that he had tied into a ponytail at the base of his skull, as well as multiple bone-white piercings across his brow, a round stud at the dimple under his lip, and in the cartilage around his ears. Ezio was about to ask, but Altair cut him short.

"Connor? Connor the new kid?"

"Yep. Although considering our mutual allegiance, you should probably call me Master Connor. You know how rule-mad the Brotherhood is."

The silence that followed would have been funny, if it wasn't scary.

"You… Wait. You're a-"

"Yep. From one of the American branches."

"How the fuck do you know these guys?"

"What? Surprised we have other friends?" Malik snapped from the kitchen, followed by several pots and pans banging together. "Just shut up and take what's good for you, boy. Do you know how many strings he had to pull to come here?"

Connor seemed to sigh, before motioning to the kitchen, and then to Leonardo. "They submitted a report in which named Robert a suspect for recent attacks on Brotherhood-held buildings and warehouses. We have info from other informants that he is a part of the Templar gang, some of which have groups based in nearby neighbourhoods. If they are mobilising against us, we have to act fast before the fuzz intervene."

"You came from America to do that?"

"As it turns out, the british sector have only two or three masters in each branch on average. Your one has two, which after Giovanni's untimely demise has dropped to one; not counting the Grand Master. Until someone gets trained up for the task or someone replaces me, I am stuck here."

"And what, helping us is a hobby?"

"Consider it an investment."

"What?"

"Even with his," the lad flicked a thumb towards Ezio, "rampant dick and your temper, you two are still prodigies in the Brotherhood. You two could become the youngest masters to rock into the British sect. If you think we are going to lose men like you over a tussle over a bruised ego then you obviously haven't been paying attention to Al-Mualim's lectures."

"To be fair, he has monotone old person voice."

Connor's blank-slate expression actually managed a small smile at that. "How the hell have you been able to live with these two then? Haven't they been lecturing you on-"

Even Leonardo jumped when the frying pan clanged hard against the side of Connor's head.

"Master my ass! Where are you're reflexes!?"

"To be fair, I am still mourning my lost evening."

"Oh button up. We will be gone for only an hour," Leo sighed as he stood up, picked the fallen pan from the floor and made a general beeline for the kitchen. "You have to keep them in the house that long, and that's it. It is not picking up shit barehanded, no?"

"What? You got us a fucking baby sitter?!"

"A child minder, more like."

"What the actual-"

Altair's remarks cut off when Malik appeared in the kitchen doorway again, motion

ing for Leonardo to hand him the pan.

Xxx

"So, how's the babysitting thing going?"

"Kadar. He's not a babysitter. He's a bodyguard."

"Sounds like a kid's fantasy to me. Are you Batman today and he is Robin?"

"You aren't as funny as you think, you know," Ezio frowned, slumping further down in one of the dining chairs. The other boy shrugged, "you're humour sensors are just broken."

"Probably from all the headboards he's face planted on," Altair remarked from over the open fridge door, milk in hand.

"Worth it," Ezio replied dreamily, resting his head back on the table. "But seriously, what are we gonna do? Usually we go free-running Monday nights. And with Malik and Leo on red alert we won't get to do what we want anymore."

"You guys do realise they do this cause they care, right?" Kadar offered, glancing from one boy to the other.

"It'd just be nice if it didn't mean boring us to death," the Italian whined, "I mean, grazie for the concern, but hiding us away doesn't solve our problem, no?"

"I'm back," Connor's monotone voice alerted them to his presence, rather than actually hearing him. Ezio actually jumped. "You left?" Kadar chimed, seemingly unaffected by the sudden ghostlike teleportation skills that the man exhibited.

"Yes," Connor deadpanned, "with treats, since you guys have been such good boys."

"Oh fuck-"

The bottles slamming against the tabletop stopped every sarcastic remark dead in Altair's throat. "You know, I don't remember babysitters being so much fun."

The black-haired lad shrugged, pierced brows rising into a "Yeah well," kind of expression. "I'd rather have a hangover than listen to the bitching."

"What the hell are you gonna do if you ever meet someone," Ezio grinned at him, unscrewing the bottle of vodka. "You might just combust."

"I'll get a ball-gag like any normal person would do," the lad answered, sitting down at the table while Altair threw shotglasses at Kadar to put on the table.

"Malik is gonna kill us, you know."

"What'd you think the booze was for?"

xxx

"Connor has relocated to help us protect Altair and Ezio. Since we still haven't revealed our true nature towards them and they moved in, it's actually been impossible to investigate into Robert."

"Well now they have a babysitter, it will be a lot easier to move around. I want everything you can find on Robert as well as his affiliates. If he is with the Templars, I want to know. Can you guarantee he knows nothing of our motives?"

"Of course Al-Mualim. He knew nothing of my work."

"Good, otherwise we have bigger problems then just warehouse attacks. Our lives are only protected as long as we are that blade in the crowd. I mean this in the literal sense and the personal sense. If anyone finds out about your identities and your jobs, then you will be fugitives of the law. You will be constantly on the run, and can never have a normal life if that occurs."

"We understand."

"Good. Take care, and make sure you tie up the loose ends. We don't need another Auditore fiasco."

"Yes sir."

Xxx

The two of them had barely stepped onto their floor when they heard it. The noise, the music, the shouting were all emanating from their apartment door, to the point that Leonardo actually wondered aloud why the neighbours were not kicking it down yet. Malik huffed, storming towards that looming panel and shoving his key in the lock. It was hardly even open half way before he started growling. Leonardo rounded the doorway, shooting a befuddled look at Malik before looking into the apartment. And promptly burst into laughter.

Altair and Kadar had painted their faces green, of all things, and were singing. Loudly, and out of tune, the duo were stood on the kitchen island barely visible through the kitchen door, the radio blasting "Accidentally in Love" loud enough to make the tiny thing shake. Ezio was sat half in the sink, half on the draining board with his arm draped over Connor's shoulder, who was slumped on the sideboard with his hand haphazardly stuck through a gap in the window with a cigarette between his fingers. It wasn't until Malik stormed in and shut the radio off that anyone noticed him, at which he himself noticed that Altair had stuffed a pillow up his shirt to better portray Shrek.

Leo was still crying in the hallway, but he could still hear the shouting from there.

He eventually stood, wiping tears from his eyes and clutching his gut, but was completely flabbergasted when the radio turned back on and Malik jogged out of the small art studio-room with his own face green, just to leap up onto the counter and _join in_.

"Hey! Who are you to leave a friend out! _Stronzi_!"

xxxxxx

AN: This took ages because tbh, I kinda lost my muse for it. Black Flag disappointed me, and I kinda went Nah fuck this. But yeah, I got it back into gear, made myself play Asscreed 1, and yeah its back :D I should be updating again soon, within the next month at least. I have a lot of ideas for this, and well, that can't happen if I don't nut up.

I'm sorry for the huge update break, but I promise it won't be so long next time.

Thank you for reading!

~Frog


End file.
